Surrender
by autumndragon209
Summary: Feelings have been silently stirring between April O'Neil and a certain blue-banded turtle. Can she finally break down his walls and release his burning desires? Set in the 2016 movie'verse (cuz angry, power-tripping Leo is hot XD). Leopril three-shot. Rated M for a reason ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Huge shout-out to RelaxedReady for being an awesome beta and late-night turtle chat buddy! She's quite the talented writer - be sure to go check out her stuff!**

"Chill, Raph, cool your temper!" Leo shouted at his brother, a scowl etched across his face.

"Not until Mikey quits wiping his greasy mitts all over my barbells!" Raph growled back, one hand around his younger brother's throat and the other drawn back in a fist, suspended in mid-air and ready to thrust forward, aimed at the smaller turtle's wincing face.

"Put him down. Now." Leo commanded menacingly.

Raphael rolled his eyes and tossed Mikey unceremoniously onto the floor. "I don't know why you don't give _him_ a hard time, he's the one always making a mess of everything!" Raph rumbled as he skulked back to clean the pizza residue from his weight equipment.

"You're the one who can't control yourself!" Leo shouted back.

"Leo."

That voice. It made his breath hitch in his throat. It had been having that effect on him more and more lately - a terrifying fact that he chose to tuck back into the far recesses of his mind, hoping it would fade away into nothingness if he continued to ignore it.

He whirled on the brunette standing behind him. The source of the voice. Her face held a look of stern authority, and her arms were folded tightly across her chest. He glowered at her. "What." He was in no mood to be told off.

She softened. Reaching up, she took his face between her palms, her warm hands burning into the flesh of his cheeks. His face remained set, though she was stealing all the oxygen from the air. Or at least that's how he felt as her blue eyes locked onto his and his chest constricted in his shell.

"You have to relax, let them handle their issues," she said in a soft voice, attempting to calm him. It had the exact opposite effect.

He reached up to clasp her hands on either side of his face, and slowly brought them down to place them safely back at her sides. "I am the leader of this team," he said in a controlled, low voice, his brows furrowed behind his tattered blue mask. "I have the authority to put a stop to their little _issues._ " His voice was unexpectedly harsh. Her eyes widened slightly, as though taken aback at his tone. But rather than feel hurt by his attitude towards her, she narrowed her eyes as anger began its slow simmer inside her. "You don't need to tell me how to run this team," he added.

April's eyes narrowed as her anger came to a boil.

 _How dare you…_ she wanted to say. But instead, she flashed him a glare that burned as hot as her boiling anger, turned on her heel, and left the lair.

A week had gone by and nobody had heard anything from April. Tensions were high in the lair - Leo's power trip had become worse than ever before, and the brothers were becoming testy and irritable, both from being micromanaged by their older brother as well as missing their human friend, who always offered a ray of sunshine in their dark world. Everyone knew the only way things would change would be if Leo swallowed his pride and just went and _apologized_ to her already, but nobody had the courage to say it to his face. It was a blow-up waiting to happen. Leo was already a ticking time bomb.

Night was falling in the city, and everyone had silently tucked themselves into their own corners of the lair, afraid to speak and thus trip the bomb. Donatello was in his lab, plucking away at his latest software update for their phones, Raphael under his barbell attempting to beat his last PR of 715lbs, Michelangelo immersed in a comic book, a classic he'd read at least a hundred times, and Leonardo was in and out of an unfocused meditation with Master Splinter. A lot was preoccupying his mind. He wouldn't admit it, though.

Finally, a brave whisper came from Mikey that carried across the lair. "I miss April…"

Leo blew out a slow, steady breath. _April…_ Even the sound of her name struck him to his very core, melting him like warm honey while simultaneously jolting him alive like the crack of a whip. He felt he'd been starved for the past week, but only just realized it upon hearing her name. His heart churned painfully against its emptiness. He bowed his head, contemplating. The attempt at meditation had calmed him somewhat. Enough to have a clear head and a controlled temper. Enough to extinguish some of his pride, to bring a glimmer of enlightenment on the fact that only he could fix this. It was he who turned her away, and he who would have to suck it up and make amends. The team was affected by her absence, and as their leader, it was up to him to try to restore balance, and that would be by bringing April back. He sighed. Without speaking a word, he unfolded from his lotus position and stood, and silently made his way out of the lair.

His heart hammered rapidly behind his plastron as he stood poised on the rooftop of the building adjacent to April's apartment. A warm glow shone from inside, indicating she was home, and only making his heart beat faster. He took a steadying breath, and silently leaped from the building, landing softly on her fire escape platform with a barely audible clang of feet against metal. Before he could talk himself out of it, he brought his three-fingered fist up to rap gently against her window.

Time stood still as soon as his eyes fell on her, watching as she lifted the window, not smiling, not showing any emotion, really, and stood back with her arms folded across her chest and a mildly annoyed look that said 'What do you want?'. Baggy blue pajama bottoms rode low on the curve of her hips, accentuating her toned waist, which was covered by a tight black camisole. She was clearly not wearing a bra, the smooth curve of her breasts behind her folded arms causing his eyes to linger longer than they should have, and he quickly averted them. He swallowed hard as he stepped inside, urging himself to keep his eyes locked on hers. He stood there, staring, frozen on the spot, until finally she narrowed her eyes, tilting her head slightly, and asked, "Can I help you?"

He huffed out a sigh. "I came to say I'm sorry," he spoke, his voice level, but his gaze fell to the floor.

April simply nodded thoughtfully in response. A painful silence hung in the air, and he wondered if she was going to say anything at all. He lifted his blue eyes to meet hers, and she softened at the look of desperation they held within them. She nodded again, more affirmatively this time, and stepped closer to him.

He inhaled sharply, catching the scent of lilacs in springtime. He was immediately transported to one of his favorite places in Central Park, a comfortable spring breeze blowing softly in the quiet night, the lights of the cityscape twinkling majestically in the background.

"Me too," she said softly, her voice tethering him back into the present, into her kitchen, where he still stood paralyzed in front of her.

He lowered his brows slightly. "For what?"

"For not talking to any of you for a week. Your brothers didn't deserve that."

He watched her with tight lips. She didn't specify that she wasn't angry anymore, or that _he_ didn't deserve her absence. He swallowed a lump in his throat.

"But I didn't appreciate that tone you took with me, Leonardo," she said authoritatively, a look in her eye that bored into him threateningly, and his heart did a flip. Nobody talked to him that way… But he found himself reacting to it with an unexpected arousal. He couldn't find the words to respond.

Her eyes were still flashing. "I don't expect you to bow at my presence, but I _am_ the reason you all are even alive, and I _am_ the only direct contact you have to the human world, so a little more respect would be appreciated."

He felt shame wash over him as he hung his head. She was right. He was such an _asshole._ He met her eyes once more, and was relieved to see her face had relaxed, having a sense of release after saying her piece. Maybe he'd be able to get out of the doghouse after all. "You're right, you didn't deserve that," he said softly, genuinely. He sighed. "I feel a lot of pressure leading this team. I guess I get carried away. I'm sorry I took it out on you."

She nodded, accepting his apology, and he visibly relaxed. "They're also your brothers, Leo," she said, her voice almost a whisper that sent chills tingling down his spine. "And your relationship as brothers should be as equals. You can lead them on missions, in combat, when you need to act as a team. But when you're just being a family, you're no better or higher than any of them." She offered him a gentle smile that constricted his heart. "I just don't want to see your position as leader go to your head, and throw off the delicate balance you all are hanging in." She reached up to touch his arm, trying to offer him a sense of comfort, but he tensed as an electricity jolted through him from her touch.

She must have felt it too, as they locked eyes and the energy noticeably shifted in the room. She didn't move her hand; it remained suspended against the taut muscles of his forearm, and as though guided by some unseen force, against his will, he lifted his own arm, bringing the fingertips of his hand to brush against her elbow. He felt her body stiffen, saw her throat contract against a hard swallow, watched her pink tongue dart out to lick her lips, her eyes never leaving his. _What's happening…_ he thought in terrified wonder. All this time, he didn't want to face his undeniable feelings, and kept them buried in the certainty that she'd never feel the same. How could she? But now… Now something was happening that gave him a glimmer of courage to let a few of those feelings out of those dark recesses of his mind.

She let out a slow breath and stepped closer, their arms still connected, practically humming with electricity. He remained frozen to the spot, his heart resuming its rapid tempo, and was transported once again to those lilac bushes in the dark of Central Park, as her aroma flooded his senses. But this time, there was a headiness mixed in that scent that shocked him like a live wire, igniting a flood of emotions both terrifying and exciting, that battled in him for dominance.

"Leo…" she whispered, her voice smooth and wanting.

It was too much. Sense finally came crashing into him and he quickly released her arm, breaking the electric current and bringing them both back to the stifling awareness of the present. _What the hell was that?_ he thought frantically as his brain reeled with trying to make sense of everything. She looked shocked, and borderline hurt.

Shaking his head, fear laced in his eyes, he said, "I have to go. I have have a team to lead." It was almost as though he said it not as his reason to leave, but as his reason to put a stop to whatever that was that just happened between them. What _did_ just happen between them?

He gave her a quick nod, trying not to allow himself to be affected by the obvious hurt in her eyes, and turned so that his shell faced her. In one swift movement he leapt out the window and onto the fire escape.

"Leo, wait!" she shouted, finally getting her bearings about her. She rushed forward and leaned against the window frame, her eyes pleading. He took a steadying breath as he turned to face her, waiting to hear what she needed to say. She looked panicked for a moment, frozen, until finally she found her voice. "Are we okay?"

He sighed and offered her a soft smile. "Yeah," he said in a quiet voice, giving her small nod. "We're okay."

She returned his smile, a mixture of relief and confusion in her eyes, and before anything else could happen, he leapt off the fire escape and into the shadows.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Once again, thank you to the lovely RelaxedReady for being a wonderful beta :D. Thanks also for the review and favorites/follows! Keep em coming!**

An awkward tension was almost palpable in the air when Leo and April were in the same room together. Leo still resumed his power trip, not seeming to have found the balance in his position as leader and brother but also using it to channel his frustration with his confusing feelings toward their human friend. April couldn't help but feel a sense of disappointment towards the blue-banded turtle, but chose not to say anything, realizing her own delicate balance in this situation. She loved this family, felt nourished by their friendship, and hated that she kept herself distanced from them for a whole week the last time she and Leo had their little issue.

 _Leo…_ She found her thoughts traveling toward the eldest brother more often than not. She recognized this had been happening for quite some time, but after that moment in her apartment, when time stood still when she touched his arm, and he touched hers… She sighed heavily at the memory, a stirring sensation flaring up inside of her as she recalled that other-worldly electricity. She couldn't get him out of her head.

"Hey, Angelcakes…" The quiet voice of the youngest brother broke her from her trance. _Shit_ , she thought, realizing she had been obviously staring at the object of her thoughts for who knows how long. She snapped her head quickly to meet his eyes, feigning innocence. He smiled softly at her. "Maybe try talking to him?" he suggested with a shrug.

She stared at him with wide eyes. This kid was eerily perceptive. She opened her mouth to object, to say she didn't know what he was talking about, to deny that talking to his brother would be necessary, why would she need to do that? Nothing was going on, nothing at all!

But the look in his eye told her that all her arguments would be useless. He knew better. Might as well just surrender and face it.

She nodded. "Okay," she replied simply, sounding much braver than she felt, and Mikey grinned encouragingly at her as she stood and walked toward his brother.

"...we wouldn't have _had_ that problem if you were _focused_ on the task in front of you!" Leo hollered at his usually more hot-tempered brother, who looked like his own anger was about to boil over. "When are you going to fucking _pay attention?!_ I can't lead this team if-"

His arguments came to a screeching halt upon a soft hand landing on his bicep, plunging the lair into a deafening silence.

April wasn't even sure what he was yelling about, as he spat out his angry assaults at his larger brother, who glared angrily at him from behind his red mask. However, she felt a sense of warm satisfaction at her presence bringing him to a stop. Raphael suppressed a smirk as he folded his arms across his plastron and watched as April tamed the beast that was his brother.

Leo spun to face April, the sight of her bringing his heart to a dead stop. "Come with me, I want to talk to you," she spoke, her voice making it clear she was not to be argued with.

Terror flickered across Leo's face, which he covered immediately with a look of annoyance, but he didn't protest. "Fine," he huffed, and followed her out of the lair.

They walked in silence through a tunnel for a stretch before finally Leo spoke, "What's this about?"

April stopped. She turned to face him, meeting her eyes, her lovely face illuminated in the dim glow of the lights spaced evenly throughout the tunnel walls. "What's going on?" she asked sternly.

Leo swallowed. _With what? Us? My brothers? My temper?_ He didn't know how to answer that question. What was safe?

Upon seeing the internal battle going on inside of him, she clarified. "You've turned into more of an asshole than usual. And you're avoiding me like the plague. I thought you said we were okay?"

He pursed his lips at the insult, narrowing his eyes. He raised a finger to her. "How dare you call me an asshole," he retorted. "Do you have any idea the pressure I'm under leading this-"

She stopped him in his tracks as she angrily brought the palm of her hand to his finger, forcefully sweeping it down and away from her face as she spat back, "How _dare_ you talk to me that way." Her eyes flashed with an angry fire that said she was _not_ a force to be reckoned with. He had half a mind to realize she had grasped his finger in her small hand as she swept it down from its angry stance, and hadn't let it go as it hung between them. _There's that electricity again,_ he became painfully aware as his chest constricted. "I _told_ you they are your _brothers_ , and you have _got_ to find some sense of balance!"

"Who gave you the authority to tell me what to do?" he growled, anger rising in him and extinguishing the fire that had ignited from her hold on his finger.

"I did when I _saved_ your _life!"_ she screamed in response, her face inches from his.

"Get over yourself, April!" he shouted back, leaning forward toward her face and causing her to step back slightly. Her expression didn't change - if anything it only flared angrier. He gave his hand a toss, releasing her hand from its hold on her finger. "So you saved us! Thanks! But a lot more happened to _create_ us that has nothing to do with you! And these are the cards the Universe handed us, and _I'm_ the one who has to sort them out!"

April's face contorted into a furious grimace. This was not going anywhere she had hoped it would go. She raised her palms and shoved them forcefully against his plastron. She barely even caused him to teeter in his position, but the emotion behind her retaliation had enough force to have been able to throw him into the wall. His eyes widened in a mixture of shock and anger. "You are _not_ the only one living this life, Leo!" she shouted, her angry voice echoing through the tunnels. "It is not up to you alone to sort out these so-called 'cards' you've been handed! So, no, _you_ get over _yourself."_ This time she pressed her own finger up to his chest, which he did not take kindly to, and quickly gripped it in his hand in an attempt to remove it, but he immediately froze. Something akin to fear flashed in her eyes, though she held strong. What happened here? What was wrong with him?

He stood frozen with her finger in his hand, his eyes softening as he stared into hers, and watched as her own gaze softened, too, into what looked like sadness.

Perhaps his out-of-control emotions stemmed from something else, or were escalated by something deeper… Perhaps…?

"You never answered my other question," she said, her voice considerably softer, her eyes matching her tone.

Leo felt himself grow slightly nervous as the air shifted around them. "What was that," he asked.

"Why have you been avoiding me?"

They held each other's gaze silently, fear and uncertainty growing in his eyes, and pain surfacing in hers. He looked as though he couldn't answer her, as though he was struggling with an array of unfamiliar, frightening emotions.

She knew that look. She was certain it matched how she felt herself. She bravely took a step closer to him, sensing his body tense, confirming further what she suspected. Upon realizing he wasn't going to speak, _couldn't s_ peak, she decided to help him. "Is something going on?" she asked gently. "Something causing you to lash out at your brothers like you have been? Something we should talk about?" Her last sentence had a hint of sultry smoothness to it that ignited fireworks inside of him. His throat went dry as his heart hammered with abandon.

"I…" he stammered, averting his eyes. "I don't know what you're talking about…"

A smile began to form at the corners of her lips as she leaned in closer. He inhaled her scent again. God, he couldn't take it. He felt his grasp on everything slip. He met her eyes again, and realized there was no sense in trying to hide it any longer. He was a leader, he was an authority. Perhaps he needed to take control of his own feelings, too. He sighed heavily, and relief washed through her upon seeing his surrender. Her heart picked up speed as he dipped his head slowly toward hers. Her breath hitched, wondering if he was going to… But no, he only leaned his forehead against hers. She closed her eyes, soaking in the moment, the electric current resuming its powerful hum in the contact between skin and scales. He was still holding her finger, and they mutually changed the positions of their hands so that he clasped hers in his, their fingers lacing, as he drew her hand toward his plastron, over his heart. A warmth flooded through her, and through him as well, making them both forget they were ever even angry as the electricity hummed stronger. "What are you doing to me, April?" he whispered, his voice husky.

That was it. She wanted him. _Needed_ him. "No worse than what you're doing to me," she responded in a whisper that matched his own, and without warning, brought her free hand up to grasp around his thick neck, and pulled herself up to press her lips hungrily against his.

Time stood still as the electricity intensified between them, so strongly that he was half surprised the lights didn't start flickering in the dim tunnels. He could feel her desire in her impossibly soft lips, as she took his in them, and he felt all his walls and barriers crumble around him as he began to surrender into her. She unlocked her fingers from his and slid her hand up his rough plastron to meet the other at the back of his neck. Sparks ignited in him under her touch, leaving a hot trail up his neck. God, he wanted her, he could feel his entire body responding to her touch, and he automatically wrapped his hands around her thin waist to draw her closer to him, pressing her hips against his. She shuddered at the contact as she tilted her head to deepen the kiss. Her tongue ghosted across his lower lip, and he felt his knees grow weak as an eager desire churned in the pit of his stomach. He found her tongue with his own, and together they danced passionately between their yearning lips, his hands tightening around her waist to pull her even closer.

All sense of time and space and awareness was lost as their lips and tongues explored each other's, passion burning intensely between them in the darkness of the tunnel. His hand bravely made its way down the curve of her hips, cupping just below her taut buttock and causing her to growl hungrily against him as she pressed herself even closer against his body. She felt so perfect in his hand, he brought the other hand down to grasp the other side, eliciting a moan of approval and lust from deep in her throat. She snaked her arms around his neck as she continued to devour his lips, loving the perfect combination of leathery roughness and yielding softness. It was heaven. She fit perfectly against him, better than she ever imagined, and she suddenly wondered how much more perfectly they could fit together. She grew heated at the thought, a moistness flooding her womanhood as she realized that if they continued on this way, she'd let him take her right there in the dark, dank New York underground.

The scent of her arousal immediately flooded his senses, but rather than causing him to plummet deeper into his burning hunger for this woman, reality instead violently snapped him back into its clutches.

 _Holy shit_ …

She had taken hold of him, how did that happen so easily? One moment they were arguing - his senses, like always, tuned into their surroundings, alert to any possibility of impending danger in the dimly lit tunnel; then the next moment she had him, and he was lost to her, completely transported from that tunnel and into a world of need and desire and sexual energy, shutting down all other senses, both ninja and otherwise.

And that was _not_ okay.

He broke the kiss abruptly as he removed his hands from her backside and brought them to her hips to pull her slightly away from him, leaving her reeling and off-balance, unsure of what just happened until finally her eyes fluttered open to meet his, her chest heaving as she caught her breath from the intensity of their passion. The fear she detected in those blue irises quickly sobered her and brought her back into reality.

"Leo," she whispered, concern in her eyes as she tried to decipher the fear she was certain she saw in his. She brought a hand up to cup his cheek, her thumb brushing just below his eye.

He drew a steadying breath. "We can't do this, April."

His words crushed her so heavily she was almost surprised at the effect they had, making her all the more aware at how much she wanted him. "Why?" she whispered, her voice choked.

He shook his head and closed his eyes, taking her hand in his and removing it from his cheek. He swallowed against the lump forming in his throat and opened his eyes to meet hers, which were now wide and glistening. "I can't afford to be distracted," he replied.

Her face fell, her brows knit together over hurt eyes. "Is that all I am to you? A distraction?" The pain in her voice was almost palpable.

He didn't mean it like that. He tried to search for the words to explain. "No, April, you're - you're so much more than that," he stammered. "It's just… I can't let my emotions get in the way of my job as a leader, of keeping this team together-"

"No," she interrupted, her voice frighteningly low and her eyes now flashing angrily. She shook her head and stepped away from him. "You're right, we can't do this." His eyes widened, taken aback, but he remained silent. She continued. "You clearly can't get your head out of your ass, or your ego. I don't want to be with someone who can't straighten their shit out and balance their goddamn emotions, much less _handle_ them."

"April-"

"No. Sorry to have _distracted_ you," she spat, and after one last angry glare, she turned on her heel and left him standing numbly in a daze, as confusion and pain and need and fear eddied in his heart and mind.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Last one! Hope you all enjoyed! Thanks again for all the reviews and follows, feel free to keep 'em comin! And thanks again to RelaxedReady - I believe we had WAY too much fun with this one (if that's even possible...). I might follow up with these two later on... whatcha think?**

 **FAIR WARNING: This chapter gives this story its M rating, BIG TIME. If you're not into that, you might wanna skidaddle. If you are into that, grab a towel and proceed XD**

"I've had it with you, Leo!" Raph growled, hurling his half-finished bottle of soda at his brother's head, interrupting yet another string of insults he'd been spewing.

Leo dodged the bottle as it soared past him and landed violently on the floor, spewing the sticky liquid across the nearby furniture and narrowly missing Leo's feet. He glowered at his brother, but before he could say anything, Raph spoke again. "This family ain't big enough for two hotheads, and I'm tired of being bossed around by such a prick. So shut the fuck up or I'm done." He thought for a moment, then corrected himself, his eyes narrow. "Or better yet, you're done."

"Are you threatening me, Raph?" Leo spat, narrowing his own eyes menacingly at his larger brother.

Raph leaned in closer, using his bulk to his advantage. "Yeah, I am," he replied in a rumbling voice.

"Oh for God's sake, shut up, both of you!" Donnie cut in, his usually soft voice holding an uncharacteristic anger and authority, and his eyes matching with a menacing flare.

Leo whirled on his purple-banded brother. "I don't need you ordering me around, too, Donnie!" he barked, baring his teeth.

"What the fuck, man, chill out already!" Raph roared, throwing his arms up in the air. "How about this." He stepped in closer, stooping slightly to bring his face eye-level with Leo's, whose expression remained steely behind his blue mask. "Go up there and fuck her already."

Leo's eyes widened, his whole body going rigid with shock at Raphael's words. In fact, Donatello and Michelangelo, who hadn't even joined in on the conversation yet, went rigid and stone-silent as well. Raphael pursed his lips, returning to his natural height as he withdrew from Leo's personal space, and folded his thick arms over his scarred plastron.

The lair hung in an awkward silence for a moment before finally, someone spoke.

"He's right, ya know…" came Michelangelo's hesitant voice, and all eyes turned to the youngest brother. He swallowed. "Not, ya know, in those exact words… necessarily... But she obviously digs you. And it's totally obvious you like her too. And, well," he shuffled his feet as he searched for the words to continue, feeling the pressure of his three brothers staring at him, waiting to hear the rest of what he had to say. He cleared his throat. "Well, how often are any of us going to get a chance like this?" He shrugged. "Don't blow it, man."

Silence fell again. Mikey waited nervously for a reaction from Leo, who stoically contemplated his words, while Donnie watched with bated breath, and Raph simply stood, smirking, and feeling an unspoken sense of gratitude for their youngest brother taking his side.

After a length of time went by that made it clear Leo was at a loss for words, Donnie cleared his throat. "It'd probably be best for everyone if you went up and settled things with April. It's pretty common to lash out at people you care about when harboring suppressed emotions. And it's healthy to let them out instead of bottling them up." He looked around at his brothers, whose eyes were now all on him, and he returned his focus to Leo, who remained rooted to the ground, his lips drawn tight in a thin line. He still wasn't speaking. Donnie sighed. "We support you." He glanced at Raph and Mikey, and added, "Right guys?"

"Totally, bro," Mikey responded without hesitation.

Raph huffed as he rolled his eyes. "Whatever it takes to get you to shut the fuck up and quit your goddamn power trip."

Leo raised his finger toward his brother. "See, it's that shit that-"

"Guys, come on," Donnie cut in again, his uncharacteristically forceful voice effortlessly drawing their attention back to him. "What are you so afraid of?" he questioned, his eyes locked on Leo's

Leo glared at him, grinding his teeth, brows furrowed in frustration. Donnie held his gaze with unwavering determination until finally, miraculously, Leo softened. His shoulders fell as he averted his eyes to the floor, and shook his head. "I have to stay focused on leading this team. We have a city to protect. The Foot… Shredder…" He exhaled heavily. "Dealing with… a stupid… infatuation… will only distract me. We can't afford that when dealing with enemies like-"

This time Mikey interrupted him. "It's not a stupid infatuation, bro," he stated, his voice gentle yet firm. "Love, man," he thumped his fist against his plastron, over his heart, his eyes shining. "It gives us more reason to fight. Makes us stronger. Don't pass up on an opportunity like that, bro."

Silence engulfed the lair again as the three brothers gaped at the youngest turtle, each equally stunned at his insightfulness.

But, he was right. Leo sighed as he considered his words. Love. Was that really what this was? The thought terrified him. Getting the heart involved put so much at stake. Did he really want to go there? But, at the same time… Would it really make him stronger?

"Ya gotta take risks every now and then," Raph spoke, his voice gruff yet considerably softer than before, as he relented in supporting his clearly struggling brother. "It ain't gonna kill ya."

Leo squinted as he rolled Raphael's words through his mind. He lifted his gaze to meet Raph's. "It could if it turns into a distraction…"

Raph rolled his eyes dramatically. "For fuck's sake, Leo, you're a fucking ninja. You got more control over yer emotions than that. Now grow a set and own up to 'em."

"Well… technically…" Mikey began.

"Ya know what I mean," Raph growled before Mikey could finish, and Mikey quickly clamped his mouth shut.

"Just let go, and live, Leo," Donnie stated calmly, offering him a sympathetic smile.

Leo sighed, shaking his head. "What if it doesn't work out?" he asked, already beginning to surrender to the situation.

Donnie shrugged. "Cross that bridge when you get to it."

"It ain't ever gonna work out if you don't get yer ass up there and get a piece of hers," Raph crudely cut in.

"Seriously, man, don't talk about her like that," Leo demanded, whirling to lock his eyes threateningly on Raph's.

"Just go, already!" Mikey urged, grinning.

And finally, Leo allowed the corners of his mouth to creep up slightly. He released a heavy exhale, and nodded, meeting the eyes of each of his brothers, who smiled back at him encouragingly. Without another word, he quickly left the lair for April's apartment.

He found himself once again on the roof of the building adjacent to April's apartment, staring across the alley at her glowing window, straining to catch a glimpse of her inside, his heart hammering as a hundred scenarios played out in his mind. What if she was fed up with him? Tired of waiting? What if she was so offended by what he'd said about her being a distraction that she wasn't willing to give him another chance? Or what if this was all a game to her? Some sort of weird experiment, to see what it was like to be physically involved with a mutant freak… No, April wouldn't do that… would she?

"Fuck me," he hissed with defeat, shaking his head, and finally leapt off the roof and onto her fire escape with a soft landing. Once again, he was rapping on her window, preparing himself to make yet another apology.

"We can't keep doing this," April grumbled as she opened her window and stepped aside as he moved his massive bulk into her kitchen. As though in a strange state of deja vu, he watched as she folded her arms over her chest, the smooth slope of her breasts luring his gaze to them against his will. She wasn't wearing a bra again. His eyes wandered further, to the hint of smooth skin peeking from below the hem of her yellow camisole, her tight gray yoga pants hugging her curves in all the right ways.

She cleared her throat, snapping him out of his daze.

"I know," he replied automatically, shaking his head to clear the sudden onset of lust, and meeting her eyes. "I'm sorry." He sighed, then added, "Again."

She chose to ignore that he was obviously staring at her. For now. "Are we ever going to get to the point where we can have a conversation without it resulting in you needing to apologize to me?"

He nodded stiffly, yet with sincerity. He was so captivated by her, and the terror of what that could mean for him, for his capabilities as a leader, as a ninja, crept back into him like shadows in the night. He couldn't find words to speak, so instead, he licked his dry lips and swallowed against the lump in his throat. God, what was happening to him.

April sighed, dropping her arms at her sides. "So. What now?" she asked softly, her eyes filled with hesitation and sadness. "I guess this is the part where you tell me this will never work out? We can never be together? You can't afford the distraction?" He could hear the brokenness in her voice, while at the same time admired her boldness for not beating around the bush and confronting the issue straight-on. But the pain her words held nearly broke him, and in that moment, he finally had clarity. He cared deeply for this woman. Had for a long time. He wanted her, in whatever ways she'd let him have her. And, clearly, incredibly, she wanted him too. To the point where not having him was breaking her heart. Hurting her was the last thing he wanted to do. Being with her was everything he wanted, and the thought of being with her built a sense of strength in him that he never knew existed. Maybe Mikey was right. Maybe love did make you stronger.

"No," Leo stated firmly.

April eyed him with uncertain hesitation, her pain waning slightly as it was replaced with curiosity. "No?" she questioned.

He stepped forward, his desire for her burning wildly inside of him. He could smell her lilac scent again as he moved toward her body, and his own body responded with eagerness and hunger. "This is the part where I tell you I'm sorry for almost fucking this up. I'd be an idiot to miss out on getting to be with you." He brought his hand up to slide around the curve of her waist, satiating some of his burning desire to touch her, yet only fueling his roaring fiery passion further. Her breath hitched upon his contact, the familiar electricity sparking under his touch, and she instantly grew wet with her own desire. "I want you, April," he stated in a husky voice as he dipped his head low, his breath hot against her face as her eyelids fluttered slightly at the contact. His voice lowered even further. "This is the part where I tell you I want to be with you. If you'll still have me."

Emotion flooded through April like white water rapids, relief and joy and elation and, above all, need. "Oh, Leo," she breathed as she pressed her yearning body against his, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I will have you." And she captured his lips with hers, releasing all her passionate hunger and desire into her heated kiss, which he returned with ardent fervor. His tongue quickly found hers as his hands encompassed her body and drew her closer to him. God, she tasted of honey and springtime. He wanted more. His hands traveled down her back to grasp her firm buttocks, eliciting a moan from the back of her throat that drove him wild as she wrapped her arms tighter around his neck.

She hiked a leg up as she thrust herself against him, releasing a throaty groan from him as he brought his hand to her thigh, grasping the firm muscle as she pressed against his body. "This isn't too distracting, is it?" she mumbled hotly against his lips before plunging her tongue back into his mouth.

Leo growled in response. "I can handle this kind of distraction," he hissed back, never taking his lips from hers.

"Mmmm," she hummed, then bit down on his lower lip, while sucking his hard between her own. He hissed against her, his cock suddenly begging for release. "How about that?" she breathed playfully against his mouth.

He gave her ass a hard squeeze, causing her to growl with lust as she continued her assault on his lips. "Careful, sweetheart," he rumbled, his voice seductive, his lips curling into a smirk while never breaking contact with hers. "I'm quite a bit bigger than you…"

"Oooh…" April replied in a sultry voice, and without warning she slid her hands from the back of his neck, down his plastron, and to the waistband of his pants. Dipping her fingers slowly beneath the fabric, she replied, "Just how big are you…?"

He nearly choked before quickly regaining composure, her words derailing him. God, was this really happening? Her hands traveled lower beneath the waistline of his pants, causing his breathing to quicken rapidly as his tail twitched eagerly. He tried not to completely freeze as he began to feel lost in the sensation of her small hands on his hard body, but couldn't help it as he went rigid while her thumbs hooked on the edge of his waistband and began tugging them down.

He almost choked out a protest, to ask if she knew what she was doing, to question her motives and where she was taking this - where she wanted to take this - but quickly thought better of it. Hell no, we are going there. They've waited too long for this.

He pulled himself together as he surrendered to the moment, still devouring her mouth with his, nipping and sucking at her lips as she tugged his pants down his hips, slowly at first, but then with a hastened, lustful eagerness. He removed his hands from her waist and brought them to his chest, where he quickly unfastened the belts across his plastron, freeing his weapons and gear.

"Aw," April whined, breaking the kiss for a short second to watch his deft fingers unbuckle his leather straps, before capturing his mouth once more. "No weapons?" she mumbled into his mouth. "I kinda like it rough…"

"Mmm," Leo growled. "Do you, now…" And after letting his gear fall to the floor behind him with a loud clatter, he grasped her ass and effortlessly hoisted her up, stealing her breath away as he threw her up against the nearest wall, plunging his snout into her neck. He sucked hard against her sensitive flesh, causing her to cry out as she brought her hands to the dome of his skull, grasping hold for dear life.

With scattered thoughts from the sudden change of pace and aggression, she remembered her task at the hem of his pants and resumed her work, reaching her bare feet around him, below his carapace, and tucking her toes into his waistband. Using her feet, she quickly forced his pants down his hips, and he finished the task by stepping out of them first with one foot, then kicking them to the side with the other. The open air hit his tail with an intense urge that took everything in him to keep his cock contained.

She pressed the palm of her hand against his plastron and followed it down to the base where normally a human cock would be, but instead it wrapped under, tapering to a dull point between his legs. She was consumed by lustful curiosity, but before she could cup her hands between his legs, to find what was hidden below, he grasped her wrist and broke the kiss, pulling her hand away. If only she knew how much will-power it took for him to stop her from her exploration, how wild she was driving him with her touch. His eyes glinted with heated desire, and he gave her a naughty smirk. "Not fair," he chastised, his voice dark and playful. "I think we should even the playing field."

She returned his smirk, equally naughty and seductive, and she freed her wrist from his grasp. Her body remained suspended in his other hand against the wall, and she grasped at the hem of her camisole, quickly wresting it up over her head, freeing her pert breasts with a soft bounce.

"Aw fuck," Leo hissed, his cock begging for mercy, and he immediately buried his face into her breasts, taking first one, then the other, into his mouth, licking and sucking and drawing her erect nipples between his teeth. Holy hell she tasted good, her skin salty sweet and so velvety soft he feared his teeth could sink straight through if he wasn't careful. The new contact with her perfect body released shockwaves through his yearning cock that nearly took him to the edge right then and there.

"Ah! Leo!" she cried out, grasping at this back of his neck once more as she thrust her breasts against him. She was absolutely soaked with her need for him, and suddenly felt the burning urge to get the hell out of her pants. She brought her thumbs to her own waistband and began trying to struggle out of them, all the while consumed by the glorious distraction of his mouth on her breasts.

Realizing what she was attempting and feeling a rising excitement because of it, he paused his ministrations, lifted her up against him and away from the wall, and carried her hastily into the living room. With one swift pass of his arm, he swept all her papers, files, reports, books, and a few stray coasters from her coffee table and placed her on it as everything fluttered in a scattered mess to the floor. Any more forcefully and they may have broken the table with their haste and aggression. In one swift movement, he hooked his fingers into her pants and yanked them free, revealing her perfectly nude body for him, sprawled and yearning on the coffee table. Her legs were slightly parted, her pussy glistening wet and petal pink, begging for his entrance. He swallowed hard, nearly breaking out in a cold sweat at the perfection that lied before him, all for him, as his swelling member stirred with more forceful determination.

And Leo. Holy shit… April swallowed hard, not realizing her lust could grow any stronger, but there he was, standing before her in all his masculine glory, hard edges and unyielding muscle bulging erotically, reflecting an ethereal glow from the dim lamplight of her living room. Her eyes trailed down to the mysterious curve of his lower plastron where it ended between his legs, making way to a thick tail that was twitching with need.

Jesus Christ, he's got a tail, she thought rampantly as her breath quickened, processing the unfamiliarity of feeling wildly turned on by something so not human. She had to touch it. Sitting herself up slightly from the coffee table, she assumed enough of a position to lunge forward, pouncing against him, releasing an animalistic growl from the back of his throat as she wrapped her fingers tightly around his tail, her other hand grasping at the back of his neck.

"Fuck, April," he hissed as her hand clutched his throbbing tail, searing into him with her burning need. His mouth found hers once more as his knees grew weak, her breasts pressed firmly against his plastron as his hands quickly returned to her naked ass. It was everything he could do to fight against the intense pressure of his manhood writhing against the confines of his tail, demanding release, screaming for the direct contact of April's soft, yet firm grip. He moved to lay her down on the couch this time, breathing heavily, practically panting, knowing exactly where this was headed, and not wanting anything like the uncomfortably hard surface of the coffee table to get in their way. He knelt shakily between her parted legs as he bent over her, her hand still grasping his tail, their mouths still connected as their tongues danced greedily against each other. He broke from her mouth and began trailing hot kisses down her jaw, her neck, her chest, before capturing a breast once more in his mouth.

She panted heavily and moaned against his contact as her hand continued to explore. She wanted to learn everything about this man who was so human, yet so not. She traced her fingers across the rough surface of his tail, stroking it, causing him to groan with pleasure and hunger. "Mmm, like that?" she mumbled, her voice low and sultry, her lips still pressed against his.

"Fuck yeah…" he moaned in return, his own hands traveling from her smooth ass, around and across her jutting hipbones, until one came down around to her inner thigh, the other balled into a fist and supporting him against the couch cushion. He could feel her heat radiating from her wet center as he trailed his fingers across her sensitive flesh. Goosebumps erupted across her skin as her breath grew even heavier, and she parted her legs further, eager for his touch. Finally, agonizingly slowly, he traced his fingers across her tender folds, their wet heat and velvety softness driving him mad.

"Aaah!" April cried as she shuddered at his touch, while at the same time he growled hungrily against her. He couldn't stand it. Before she could further explore the mystery that was his tail, he broke his mouth free from its hold of her breast and drew himself down, grasping his hands under her thighs, and plunging his snout into her eager, wet center. "Fuck!" she screamed as she thrust her hips against his face.

He wasted no time in drawing her impossibly soft lips into his mouth. He lapped at her juices, moaning against her musky flavor, and dove his tongue into her hole. "Ohmygad!" she screamed nonsensically, losing her mind in the sensation of his large mouth completely encompassing her womanhood. She'd never felt anything like it in her life, never knew such intense pleasure. Any moment and she felt as though she'd-

His top teeth scraped across her clit as his tongue continued his work in her entrance, all while his lips sucked and tugged her into oblivion. She bucked and threw her head back into the cushion as she felt all of her senses climbing, building, heightening, until finally she released a primal wail, the cosmic rush of a screaming orgasm crashing around her like the blast of a thousand foot ocean wave.

"Fuuuuck! Leo!" she screamed, grasping frantically at his skull, but he wouldn't stop, would not stop the maddening movement of his tongue, the sucking of his lips, the scraping of his teeth. She shuddered violently with both aftershocks and the build of yet another approaching orgasm. She couldn't take it. But she couldn't stop it. She bucked once more, screaming wildly as her body crashed over the edge once again. Never had she been so intensely pleasured before. She saw stars, her head spun, her mind blanked out, yet still he would not stop. "Leo!" she screamed, unable to take anymore, feeling as though she would explode if he didn't remove his mouth from her this very instant. She grasped his face between her palms and forcefully pressed him away, breathing heavily. "I can't! You- you have to stop!" she grunted.

But he only grinned with an evil smirk. He felt a rising sense of pride for bringing her so quickly to ecstasy, especially having had no prior experience. He licked his lips, her musky, earthy juices still present, causing his cock to stir further with need. He came up to meet her face, pressed his wet lips against hers, and she instantly tasted herself, adding a level of eroticism she wasn't expecting. "Like that?" he asked playfully against her mouth.

"Ugh…" she moaned, unable to find words. "Holy f-FUCK!" she screamed again as the unexpected intrusion of his large finger sent shockwaves through her as it plunged inside. He laughed viciously. He was indescribably turned on, and feeling her tight coil of muscle around his finger only made him pine for that same coil to sheath his desperate cock.

"God you're hot," he growled against her, capturing her lips once more and pressing her back into the couch as he began fucking her with his finger. She shook wildly, overcome with sensation, her sensitive nerves screaming at his aggressive touch.

"Uhn!" she gasped. She needed reprieve, but he was showing no mercy. Unable to think of any other escape, she reached between his legs and grasped his tail, giving it a firm yank that caused him to yelp and buck violently, removing his finger from her as he began panting, staring wide-eyed at the smirking brunette.

The tables had turned.

He was now kneeling above her, as she lay on her back, breathing heavily, staring up at his god-like masculinity. Casting him a wry smile, she pushed herself up on her elbows, reached forward, wrapped her fingers around his tail, and whispered, "My turn."

She guided him onto his back, to which he hesitantly, while at the same time eagerly, obliged, all the while never releasing her hold of his tail. "So," she said in a sultry voice. "A tail, huh?"

Leo made a sound like a strangled choke as she stroked his member, slowly, exploring the soft, thick, green appendage, and he dropped his head back onto the arm of the couch as he began to ride the waves of ecstasy.. She flashed him a devilish grin. "What would you like me to do with it?" she asked as she continued stroking it, and watched with satisfaction as his eyes rolled into the back of his head. She didn't wait for an answer. She positioned herself between his legs and drew his tail into her mouth, sucking hard.

"F-f-fuck!" he cried out with a jolt, grasping the couch cushions into his fists as his body erupted with sensation, his knees coming up on either side of the woman positioned between them. She drew her tongue across his member, then teased the slit she found just at the base, which grew wet from its own juices. Interesting, she thought, fascinated and simultaneously so turned on she hardly knew what to do with herself. Something thick, silky smooth, and wet began pressing from the slit, which she greeted with parted lips, trailing her tongue across its saltiness. Leo kept hold of his death grip on the couch, letting out a barely audible growl from the back of his throat as his cock continued to slide from his tail. He panted heavily as his member sought sweet mercy in the open air, April's sweet lips eagerly teasing its tip. Only the bulbous head of his penis could fit into her mouth, and she soon found herself wrapping her hands around his overwhelming girth.

Holy fucking shit… April marveled as she opened her eyes to take in the magnificence of his manhood. It was a deep shade of red, almost purple, and glistening with its own lubrication, about as long as her forearm and nearly twice as thick. Her stomach did a flip at the thought of possibly fitting him inside of her, growing nervous at the thought of such a feat, while also becoming wetter at the prospect. Yes. She was most definitely turned on.

Leo watched her staring at his appendage for a moment, and began to grow nervous, before finally finding his voice. "I… you… it…" he stammered. He cleared his throat nervously as she looked up to meet his eyes, waiting for him to say what he was trying to get out. "We don't have to… you know… If it's… if you're…"

She smiled and pulled herself up to lie on top of him, capturing his lips in hers to silence him. Leaning back slightly and breaking the kiss, she whispered. "Leo. Fuck me."

He hissed out a heavy exhale and all his nerves left, leaving him with nothing but a strong, burning, sexual need. He sat up, meeting her wide eyes, and pressed her back onto the couch. He placed himself once more between her knees, as she spread her legs wider for him. He reached one hand to grasp around her ass, squeezing the firm flesh in his three-fingered grasp, while the other hand went to hold his massive erection up to her eager center. There's no way this is going to fit, he thought defeatedly as he pressed his slick tip to her wet hole. Her breath hitched as she thrust her hips toward him, begging for his entrance. He was so turned on by her desire, by her need for him, and once again he couldn't believe this was really happening, this unbelievably sexy, driven, ambitious, and kind-hearted woman, in all her perfection, was giving herself so freely to him, a mutant turtle, as though he were just as normal as any other man. And he wanted her so badly. Without further question, he pushed the head of his penis into her waiting vagina, and she moaned lowly as she stretched to accommodate him, her eyelids squeezing shut just before he watched her eyes roll back. Holy fuck his mind raced wildly as every nerve ending in his body fired in response to the glorious tightness around his eager manhood. And this was just the tip… Surely if he'd lose all control before his shaft ever even made it halfway in! If it would even fit, that is… He stopped moving alltogether as his mind reeled. Suddenly she reached her own hand down to grasp his cock, as though to encourage him further. She opened her eyes to meet his, catching a glimpse of what seemed to be hesitation in him.

"What's wrong?" she asked gently.

"I don't want to hurt you," he replied in a breath.

She smiled softly. "It'll be fine. Now get inside of me," she demanded, a little more forcefully. "Now."

God she was so fucking hot. He growled lustfully again as he began sliding himself further, needing every bit of lubrication they were both producing as he inched his way in, watching her face closely for any signs he should stop as her tight pussy stretched to its limits around his massive girth, all the while clinging to any last shred of control he had to not come all over her and end this before it even began. He could already feel his own build toward climax as the unbelievable intensity of their joining consumed him. She gritted her teeth against the overwhelming sensation of being filled to maximum capacity, holding her body rigid, feeling nothing but him as he entered her so agonizingly slowly. She felt a jolt of electric shock as he finally hit her cervix, deep inside, his entire length almost fully fitting inside of her, save a few inches. Somewhere in the far reaches of his mind, he couldn't believe he actually fit, but those thoughts were drowned completely by the explosions happening in his mind and body from the intensity of her tight, wet pussy swallowing his cock.

"I said fuck me," she cried out, reaching forward to clutch the hard edges of his carapace and breaking him from his trance. Without hesitation, he began his slow strokes. She let out a long moan, which he matched in his deep baritone. "Faster," she growled, and he obeyed, pumping quicker as he picked up the pace, willing himself to hang onto his control though his body wanted to explode, sliding in and out of her smoothly and gracefully. "Harder," she hissed, and again he followed her direction, the thick head of his cock slamming into her cervix repeatedly as he thrust harder, faster, grunting with every stroke, their legs slapping together as their juices mingled wetly with every thrust. The muscles in his thighs rippled, his deltoids and biceps bulging as he gripped her legs, and he ground his teeth, squeezing his eyes shut, as he was swallowed whole by power and intensity between them. Her back arched, thrusting her bouncing breasts upward as her head pressed back into the cushions, her eyes squeezed shut against the sheer magnitude of the sensation of his huge cock slamming into her, over and over and over until once more she was seeing stars.

She mindlessly reached between her legs to play with her clit, but he quickly swatted her away. "My job," he grunted as she continued his rampant thrusts, and pressed his thumb against her sensitive nub as his other hand released her thigh to pin her arms above her head, rendering her helpless as he continued his ardent thrusts..

"Ah!" she cried out upon the mind-numbing pressure of his thumb on her tender clit, every nerve ending in her nether region exploding with electricity. Nothing compared to this moment - she'd never in her life experienced anything so intense, so mind-blowing, and she knew for a fact that she never again would. Leo was it for her. He completed her on levels she never even knew she needed completion, satisfied needs she never even knew she had. Her whole body screamed with pleasure and intensity as she welcomed his every thrust, his every stroke, his every slam as his thumb continued its hungry assault on her clit.

"Oh my God, Leo, I'm-!" she began to scream as her body climbed the mountain of orgasm once more. Leo growled something animalistic and unintelligible as he quickened his pace, his thrusts harder and more forceful as he grasped her thighs tightly, his cock throbbing, her legs bouncing limply at the sides of his carapace, her fists clutching the couch cushions in a death grip, until finally-

Both of them screamed, roared, wailed as their orgasms came hard together, heads thrown back, backs arched, his hot seed spilling deep inside of her as her body convulsed against the intensity of their mind-blowing sex, and with a few last free thrusts, he finally collapsed, completely spent, on top of her naked, sweaty body. He supported himself with his arm so as not to completely crush her, and together they panted, catching their breaths, wrapping their blown minds around the power of what the fuck just happened. Never in a million years could she have ever imagined sex could feel like that.

FInally, after what felt like seconds and an eternity, she felt his cock retract, sliding out of her throbbing, bruised vagina, and receding back into the slit in his tail. "Mmmm... " she moaned, feeling suddenly empty.

Leo took a breath and hoisted himself up off of her, leaning back against her couch in a sprawled, seated position, his tail resting limply between his legs. "How was that?" he asked, flashing her a sly smile.

April shook her head, still in shock. "Holy fuck," was all she could manage to say.

Leo nodded. "Yeah. Same here."

After another few moments of catching their breaths and basking in the afterglow, April pulled herself up to sit next to him, nuzzling into the pebbled, leathery skin of his throat, and spoke. "So. You think you wanna give this relationship thing a try?"

Leo grinned at her as she pulled away, meeting her eyes. He brought his fingertips up to her chin, then leaned forward to press a passionate kiss to her lips that nearly stole her breath away all over again. Leaning back, with a glint in his eye and a smile on his lips, he replied, "I surrender."


End file.
